Operative excision of portions of left ventricular (LV) endocardium and underlying myocardium often abolishes chronic recurrent sustained ventricular tachycardia (VT) in patients with healed myocardial infarction (MI) with or without associated LV aneurysm. Fenoglio and associates described morphologic features of operatively excised LV subendocardial regions in 23 patients with recurring VT. No studies have described early or late cardiac findings at necropsy in patients having had focal endomyocardial LV resection for recurrent VT. Such is the purpose of this report. Focal LV endocardial thickening may occur at sites of previous LV mural thrombus, post-operatively at the prior site of a LV vent or myotomy-myectomy (for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy) or overlying a LV myocardial scar. In our patient, dense fibrous thickening devoid of elastic fibers, was observed in the sites of previous endomyocardial resection. One of us (NMK) also re-examined the LV cavity in another patient 6 weeks following endomyocardial resection and similar white, thickened endocardium at the sites of a previous resection was present.